Live Forever
by Neji-WarmingUpWinter
Summary: Nothing felt better to him than the feeling of contentment, of safety, and of...love. Songfic, KaiShin


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, not the anime, not the song.

_Summary: Nothing felt better to him than the feeling of contentment, of safety, and of...love. Song-fic, KaiShin_

A/N: Hi, peoples! And a very happy B-day to Shin-chan! Happiest thing I could muster up in time for this, kinda rushed though, written in roughly an hour and a half, not beta-d. Hope you enjoy regardless!

Warnings: Rated for only a few *ahem* words, really. That's practically all.

**Live Forever**

_Was it an angel  
That knocked on my door  
Or was it the wind  
Was I still sleeping  
Lost in a dream  
Or was it you?_

Knock, knock, knock.

Shinichi stirred at the continuous raps on his door, the tendrils of sleep retreating back. Weary, sapphire orbs slowly slid open, sparing a quick glance at the alarm clock, which was standing innocently on the nightstand by his bed, at least another four hours from its supposed time to ring.

4:30 A.M.

Which sane person in the world would be up knocking at his door at the frickin' time in the damn morning? Then again, it could be a insane person. Or maybe an angel coming down from the heavens. He smiled wryly.

Yeah, right. Or perhaps he had just imagined that. It could've only been the wind, making it sound like someone was actually knocking, after all. Yeah, that was a good suggestion, it could've been just his imagination.

Woah, wistful thinking there. Least it was more believable than the previous one.

Or was it _you_?

But if it _was_ him, why didn't he just let himself in through one of the numerous windows or something? He knew that he was more than capable of doing so.

But still, chances were that it was him.

He still remembered the day that the magician had first asked him out. A red rose, a greeting, and then just dragging him off to god-knows-where for the rest of the morning and afternoon. A fancy restaurant for dinner.

He should remember, after all – it had only been a month at most. But surprisingly, according to Aoko, the magician's childhood friend, this was actually going slower than the magician's usual pace. The first time she had told him that, he had to double take.

_Seriously?_

But he had to admit, the magician really grew on him. Whether it was his spontaneous actions to his complicated magic tricks, it was contagious, in a good and bad way, he supposed, though it was probably more bad, but really, you couldn't say.

What the magician would call 'good' ways, he didn't even want to think about, nor did he want to consider the bad.

Also, the boy easily becomes a steady, steady dependent in your life...

But he had stalled to long. He jumped (not literally) out of bed, sluggishly pulled on some proper clothes, before making his way out to the front door.

And as he opened the door, he was rewarded with, as expected, the sight of Kuroba Kaito, standing innocently on his doorstep. The other grinned cheerily, holding out a hand, the other offering the detective a rose, before dragging the detective down the path.

"Come on, Shin-chan, it's not good to waste such a wonderful day!"

And, he found himself smiling despite how early it was currently.

"Why did you even bother to use the door?"

The other kept on grinning, undeterred by his flat tone.

"Why, a proper date should always come to the door, no?"

_We swam in the fountains  
Beneath the northern stars  
We cried from the laughter  
And died in each other's arms  
Remember, and live forever  
Remember to live for love_

Splash. A yelp.

"Kaito!"

Spluttering, Shinichi came up, glaring at the apparent offender.

The accused only grinned innocently, unfazed. "Yes, Shin-chan? And, also, you look good all dripping wet like that."

Flushing crimson, Shinichi only glared harder, but instead of retorting, made a wild grab for the other's hand, effectively pulling Kaito into the fountain as well. When the other came up, pouting childishly, he smirked triumphantly.

"Shin-chan! What was that for?" the pout never left the magician's face.

"What do you think?"

"Don't be so mean, Shin-chan!" An evil smile was blooming over Kaito's face, as Shinichi instinctively edged away from the teen. But it was too late.

"Kaito, don't even think..." he left the sentence hanging, voice breathy.

"Too late!" Kaito exclaimed, obviously pleased, as his hands rolled up the edges of Shinichi's white T-shirt under the water. Sure that Shinichi couldn't escape his grasp, he launched into an attack of the teenager's sides. Tickling as if his life depended on it, Kaito wiggled his digits teasingly against the soft, sensitive skin.

Shinichi twisted and jerked in Kaito's firm grasp, though he knew it was futile. The magician, he knew, had a very firm grasp. But this fact didn't deter him the least from trying desperately to retreat. He could feel the urge to laugh hysterically in the pit of his stomach. It wanted out. The evil, manic grin still plastered fully on that mischievous face. No way. Now damn way. There was no way Kaito was going to get him to...

Seeing that barely visible, slightly panicked look in those sapphire orbs, Kaito ran one of his hands up into the hollow of his underarms, running his nimble fingers up and down, while his other hand kneaded softly over Shinichi's smooth stomach.

That was all it took for him to break. Damn Kaito and his knowledge of the weak spots all over his body.

Shinichi broke out in peals of uncontrollable laughter. Oh god, good thing there was no one here. First (and last, he would like to think) time that he'll _ever_ be glad that only the northern stars were out to watch, and thankfully no people.

After a good ten minutes, in which now Shinichi had his back against Kaito, still laughing as the magician ran his fingers up and down. When the magician was finally satisfied with the flustered state that his Shin-chan was in, he stopped. Shinichi, who was practically crying from the laughter, glared up at the magician through teary eyes, giggles still spilling from his lips. The other only laughed, pulling them both (finally) out of the fountain.

"What was that for?" After his giggles and pants had finally subsided (no thanks to Kaito), Shinichi asked.

The other beamed brightly. "Well, Shin-chan, what do you think?" The last part was delivered in a perfect imitation of the detective's voice.

The other only glared, while Kaito kept on beaming, before his manic grin finally softened to only a gentle smile, before the magician pulled him into a kiss.

"Only kidding, Shin-chan..."

_Got back my letters  
Ages ago  
Your address unknown  
I passed a stranger  
Who had your eyes  
Or was it you?_

Kaito had gone into hiding almost ten months ago. Ten whole months ago.

Although most of the Black Organization had already been taken down, Snake and most of those members who had been hunting Kaitou KID had started taking drastic measures. Although Kaito could get rid of all the bugs and trackers on his person, who knew what those people would do to others around him!

Shinichi would've liked to go with him, but the magician had insisted that it was unnecessary, and after the detective had received a blast of sleeping gas to the face. When he woke up, he was gone.

Ages ago, the letters that he had sent to mislead the assassins were returned. His real address remained unknown. Kaitou KID once again faded off the face of the planet.

Ten long, dragging months of not seeing the magician. Putting up a false facade for his friends, not to worry them.

He missed the magician. The time when they finally found the news, Kaito had only _just_ moved in with him!

Life was just being so unfair.

Today, though, he only wanted to relax, to have a day off to think. And he knew the perfect place to do this.

Walking down the street, weaving through the crowd, he walked aimlessly until he reached a less populated place in the large city, where few people were dwelling at all. As he walked, a flash of violet-blue caught his eye.

_What?_

_B-But it couldn't b-be..._

_No way..._

_He was supposed to stay in hiding until Snake and his gang were caught!_

_Stupid Kaito..._

Thoughts raced through his head like bullets, before all being firmly squashed by the idea that it was just someone that looked like _him_...

_Stupid_ _me_...

But that was before he felt an arm drape over his shoulders, and caught sight of the familiar, overly bright smile on the other's face, one that filled him with contentment and happiness, making him feel safe.

Before he knew it, his face was buried in Kaito's shirt, and the magician's hand was patting his back soothingly. Being held in Kaito's warm embrace was almost enough to make up for all of ten months they had spent apart.

"Don't cry, Shin-chan, 'm right here… not going anywhere. I'm right here." It was only then Shinichi felt the wetness dripping from the tip of his nose to down below and he tightened his grasp on Kaito who returned the crushing embrace. Their embrace bordered on painful, but filled with all the tenderness all the while; almost as if they were attempting to pull the other inside just to be certain they would never be forced apart again.

Through his teary eyes, he managed to catch sight of the scene on one of the nearby televisions...

"_We have come to announce the long-awaited capture of several rogue assassins, who have been revealed to have a direct connection to the Black Organization, which was brought down a little over 11 months ago..."_

He gasped, lightly. "So that's why..."

"Yes, Shin-chan. They're gone."

_We ran through the graveyard  
To catch the midnight sun  
We danced drunk and naked  
Until the summer was gone  
Remember, and live forever  
Remember to live for love_

"So...you found it. Finally."

A white-clad figure smiled down at the detective. "It would seem so, tantei-kun...Got the replica?"

The detective snorted, before nodding. "I still don't see why you need to destroy Pandora, though, Snake and his gang are already behind bars. What'll be your next dream, to catch the midnight sun or something?"

"Ah, what can I say..." the thief mused. "Just say it's an old dream. And catching the 'midnight sun'? The moon, you mean? I'd rather capture you all over again." He smirked as his detective blushed seven shades of red, taking a swing at the thief. "Aw, don't be like that Shin-chan!"

"Stupid thief," Shinichi mumbled under his breath, handing the thief that fake jewel just as shouts became apparent from behind the closed door leading up to the roof. KID slipped the genuine one inside his pocket, and jumped off the roof. All Nakamori and his men got to see was the white glider of the thief flying away.

Kaito had been so enthusiastic that night, after he had finally managed to destroy Pandora, achieve his father's dream, that he dragged Shinichi out to dance. Though, he had refused to let the detective get drunk, saying that "then he wouldn't get to enjoy the night fully".

Although he had voiced his half-hearted displeasure at that, he hadn't really minded. He felt content, just to be there with him.

_Remember to live for love  
To live for love_

Shinichi sighed, leaning back against Kaito's broad chest. Things were finally back to normal again, though he wasn't sure what he actually considered 'normal' anymore. These past few years had been just too confusing.

All that he knew now was that Kaito and all the people close to him were alive, and how _regular_ these past few weeks were.

It was a feeling of contentment, of safety, that he hadn't felt in years, with the BO on the loose, not under bars like now.

"What are you thinking about?" The gentle voice startled him out of his musings.

"Nothing," he only replied.

Because now, he was content to stay like this, with Kaito, for an eternity. Nothing felt better to him than the feeling of contentment, of safety, and of...love.

* * *

A/N: That was...very short. Not very fluffy either. Anyway, how was it? I really need tips on how to write happier stories, so leave a review, please? Writers need constructive criticism to improve their skills, you know! So, please?


End file.
